Stuck in a Broom Closet with the Enemy
by slytherinsandwitch
Summary: The title says it all! Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy get stuck in a broom closet together. What happens when boredom gets the best of them? An epic dramione story!
1. Chapter 1

"Would you mind bringing these towels up to Professor Dumbledore's office? The password is "sugar quills," spoke Mrs. McGonagall, as she briskly exited through the grand doors, leaving me by myself.

Quite stunned, I nodded, but she was already out of sight. Why would Professor Dumbledore need towels? I shook myself out of thought, reminding myself it was rude to stick your nose into other people's business. Realization came to me, and I slowly turned my head to the massive pile of white fluffy towels. I let out a fairly loud groan that echoed throughout the Room of Requirements. It was going to be a long haul.

As I grabbed the pile of towels, and headed down the long halls set for Dumbledore's office. I almost plunged to my death on a fake step. I screamed, with one arm still somehow keeping the towels in my clawing grip. Inside, I was thinking, "DAMN YOU PEEVES!" I saw the beginning of the reel of my life begin to play. But a strong hand caught my own.

My foot was on the edge of the ledge, the rest of me dangling over what seemed like a 2 story drop. The strangers arm pulled me up easily, along with the towels. The way they did it, it would seem as if I was as light as a feather.

When all of me was safely on the ground again, I pulled all of the towels into their original position in my arms. They towered over my head, making it impossible to see the person I should be thanking.

"Thanks." I sheepishly said. I popped my head to the side of the towels. "I really owe-"

Amused silver eyes met panicked chocolate ones. His hair messily fell into his face, which I admit, looks a lot better than when he greases it sleek. Not that it matters.

"Granger?"

"Malfoy?"

"…"

"…"

"Ewwwwwwww! I touched a mudblood! Now I'm infected with your germs!"

"Oh grow up, Malfoy! Why do you always have to be such a baby?!"

"Wow, Granger. I'm impressed by your selection of vocabulary."

"Oh, shove off Malfoy."

"Know-it-all."

"Ferret."

"Buck-toothed beaver."

"Selfish git."

"Teachers pet."

"Ugh! I can't deal with you right now. I have to go deliver these to Professor Dumbledore's office," Hermione said motioning to the towels in her hands.

"As if I care. Anyway, I was about to go disinfect my body and hope I don't die from mudblood's disease" Draco said, brushing invisible dirt off his shoulder.

"Creative."

"Tell me something I don't know. Toodaloo!" He said, waving his hand in a mock feminine style.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione swirled around, only to come face to face with Peeves, searching for his next victims. "And I think I just found them!" he thought to himself, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Without a second thought, Peeves shoved Hermione into Draco. Unfortunately for the two, Draco was caught off guard by the weight, and suddenly lost balance. Clutching to each other, the pair of 7th years rolled down the grand stairs, right into a broom closet.

Groaning from the fall, Hermione slowly rose to her feet. She gingerly felt her head, and she could feel a sturdy lump forming. Examining her surroundings, she realized where she was. She passed this closet a million times on her way to Potions. She always imagined it as a small, dusty, dark, cold broom closet with no lights. She wasn't disappointed.

Now bringing her attention to Malfoy, she glared at the pathetic figure collapsed on the floor. Out of all the people in the school, the country, the world, the person she was stuck in here with was none other than Draco bloody Malfoy. Yeah, they would both die.

Looking at him more closely, Hermione realized he wasn't truly pathetic. Just ... lying there. He had grown a lot in the past years. "He has broad shoulders, large muscles, and has finally realized that gelling his hair looks stupid. It look better with his blonde hair dangling in his face- Nooooo! What am I thinking?! This is Malfoy for Pete's sake! Draco fricking Malfoy! I am just a very observant person, who needs to know everything at everytime. Yeah." Gazing down at Malfoy lost in thought, she started thinking about Ron and Harry. Did they notice she-

"As comfortable as I am with you staring at my glorious body, I would kindly ask you to give me back my wand." Started when the voice broke her thoughts, she squeaked. Once she regained her composure, she stood with her chin slightly up.

"I don't happen to have your wand, Malfoy."

Draco's annoyed expression turned into a glare. "You're lying."

Hermione lowered her chin to normal level, frowning. "No, I'm not."

Draco's grey eyes suddenly became determined. "I know you're lying, and it's not funny. _Give me back my wand."_

Hermione's eyes were now filled with fear. He sounded a lot more forceful and angry. She pushed that fear aside, her face harboring the exact image of confidence.

"I swear Malfoy, I don't have your wand."

Draco hated being lied to. He felt humiliated when lied to. Made fun of. Malfoys are never made fun of.

"Okay," he thought, "enough with this, time to get this back my way."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, please don't sue!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter! I will update multiple times a week. Please leave a comment!**

 **~DM~**

"Malfoy, I swear, I didn't steal your wand" Hermione says in a serious tone.

"I will ask you one more time before I take drastic measures. _Give me back my wand."_ Draco said slowly, with such danger it made Hermione shiver. Of course, he noticed this. Good, that's what he wants her to do.

"Malfoy! I swear to Merlin, I didn't steal your stupid wand" cried Hermione on the verge of tears, but then remembered she had her own wand. In a swift movement, she flicked out her wand and pointed it at his chest. She saw a glint of fear flash in his grey eyes. Good, that's what she wants him to do.

This reminded her of the time she punched him. But before any physical contact, she held her wand to his neck, and he was at her mercy. Not this time. He stood his ground, but she mustered all of the Gryffindor bravery she had.

Hermione began to take slow, small steps in his direction. She expected him to back up, but he did no such thing. His glare only turned colder, and a chill ran through Hermione's spine.

"Now, I have no intent to harm-"

"Oh, shut the hell up, Granger. If you didn't intend to hurt me, then why is your wand out?" He said, sneering.

Hermione, feeling uneasy under his sneer, readjusted her wand in her hand. Draco took this window of opportunity and used his Seeker reflexes to snatch the wand right out of her hand.

He twirled her wand lightly around in his hand, smiling at it like a little girl would at a daisy. He glanced at Hermione. She was obviously furious. She was sending him glares of pure fire, and her hair was noticeably larger now. It looked like how a mad scientist's would, buzzing with electricity.

"Wha- You little- GIVE IT BACK!" she screamed. She began to storm toward him, filled to the brim with hate. He simply pointed the wand at her chest now, and she abruptly stopped. She stared at the wand. _Her_ wand.

"If you make one more move towards me, I will hex you. You know I will" Draco said, staring down at her with no clear emotion. He looked almost… calm. How dare he!

Hermione weighed her options. Would she give into the little prick, or would she risk her own life, and pick a fight she certainly would lose? Fuming, she stomped away, and plopped down crisscrossed, arms crossed.

Satisfied, Draco sat down across from her. He twirled her wand around, knowing it would make her furious. She snarled at him, and he gave her an innocent smile. "Granger looks like she's about to pounce" Draco thought. Truth was that he didn't really want to hurt her. Not meaning that he cared for her, Merlin no. He just didn't like the idea of being trapped in a small space with a dead person. He tucked the wand safely in his pocket and adjusted it so that she couldn't quickly snatch it away from him.

Both counted the number of stones that made up the wall. Both inspected their hands. Hermione braided her hair about 17 times. She normally wouldn't do something so girly, but she was desperately bored. Checking her watch, she saw they had been there for 4 hours, even though it felt like 4 years.

Draco felt similar, except he had no hair to braid and no watch to constantly check. He glared at her with envy. 45 minutes later, Draco couldn't take it anymore.

"Granger, I'm bored" he said, whining.

"So?" she snapped.

" _So_ , I want you to entertain me" he said like was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No way, ferret. I will never ever ever ever-"Hermione would have continued the chant if Draco hadn't whipped out her wand.

"If you do, I'll give this back to you," he said, wiggling his eyebrow playfully.

"And if I choose not to?"

"Oh, I don't know. Your precious wand might accidently… snap!" He said, mimicking breaking a wand with his hands.

"Okay, okay." Hermione said rather quickly. She didn't know what she would do without her wand. She couldn't live without the thing.

Smirking, Draco tucked the wand back into his pocket. When Hermione squeaked in protest, Draco said sturdily, " _After_ , the game."

"Game?"

"Yes. You, Hermione Granger will play a game with me" he said slowly as if explaining it to a 3 year old, motioning to her then himself.

"I rather die" Hermione said narrowing her eyes.

"Your choice" he replied slyly. Then, he brought his hands up, made a sad clown face, and motioned breaking a wand.

"Fine, fine" she said, rolling her eyes. "Which game?"

Draco's eyes narrowed mischievously, "Truth or dare."

"Oh no, Draco Malfoy. I am NOT playing truth of dare with a slytherin. That's plain stupid."

"Have it your way then. Spin the bottle."

Hermione looked at him as if he had sprouted a third arm on the top of his head. Her face turned the slightest shade of green.

He chuckled, "So then it's settled. Do you pick truth, or dare?"

 **Author Note:** Thank you so much for reading! Please, please post a comment! Let me know if you like it! If you have corrections, suggestions for plots, anything at all! Thanks my muchies!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Comments:**

megananderskay: Thank you for the sweet comment. I will be sure to update frequently!

Anna198630: Never fear! All will be explained in this chappy. Thank you for reading and hope you leave more comments soon! [winks] I would love to hear more of your feedback!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. The genius J.K. Rowling is behind all that magic.

 **~DM~**

So there Hermione sat. With one last pouty face directed at Draco, she picked her poison.

"Truth" she said clearly. Truth would be safe. What's the worst thing he could ask?

Draco smirked. Of course, the little goody-two-shoes would pick truth.

He tisked at her, making her scowl. "Proof that the famous Gryffindor bravery was all just talk. Alright Granger. Let me think of a good question." He placed his finger on his chin, acting like he was deep in thought. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Any day now."

"Patience mudblood. Ok, I got one." He leaned in closer, as if making a very serious deal. "Have you ever been shagged?"

At this, Hermione went red. She would not meet his eye, and she took no move into telling him anything.

"Let me guess, is it the buck teeth? Or the hair. Is your hair why nobody has shagged you?" He said inspecting his nails. He was the definition of smug.

" _For your information,_ I actually have been shagged. Twice." she said with confidence.

Now, Draco was suddenly interested. "What? No way? Somebody shagged you! I bet they were drunk. I bet both of you were drunk. You _must_ tell!" His hands now propped up his head, and he looked at her like a schoolgirl gossiping.

"Nope. I can't answer you. It's your turn now. Truth or dare." She said, gleeful when his face dropped to an intense level of disappointment.

"Unlike you, I am brave enough to pick dare" he said triumphantly.

"Wow. I'm so impressed. Hey, maybe you should have been put in Gryffindor! Teach us how to use that Gryffindor bravery" she said, her tone oozing with sarcasm. He gave her his best, what-the-hell-you-bitch-why-would-you-say-that face. "For your information mudblood, I would rather be in Hufflepuff than the-boy-that-wouldn't-bloody-die's house."

"Whatever. Okay, I have a dare for you." Now, she said this slowly. "I dare you to use my bloody wand and use bloody magic to open the bloody door." She almost burst out laughing at how his face paled. Except, of course, she was fricking furious at him for his stupidity.

Draco's mind was zooming. "Oh my Merlin! I can't believe I was so stupid! I had a wand with me for the whole bloody… how long has it been? I don't care. Oh, look at her smirk. Ugh, now she thinks that she's so bloody clever. I just want to smack that sexy smirk right off her- wait what? Sexy? Since when has Granger been sexy? Oh! It's sexy because it's my original smirk. _My_ smirk. Ok. That makes sense. Wait, what were we talking about? Oh, right, _THE BLOODY DOOR!"_ Wasting no more time, he whipped out Hermione's wand, and smirked at her. "See you mudblood." With the wand pointed at the door, he said loudly, "Alohomora!"

Nothing. Confused, Draco furrowed his brow. He said even louder this time, "Confringo!" "Deprimo!" yelled in hopes of detaching the hinges. It did no such thing. He could see the wand's tip glow, but then it would just fade away.

Hermione was prepared to correct him on his spell pronunciation, but there was no need. Each spell was pronounced perfectly, and his wand movements were on point. This made Hermione's heart sink. She watched as Draco desperately starting shooting spell after spell, but nothing worked. He turned to her, breathing hard. She took the wand from him, and he let her. She repeated all the spells he had done, hoping that since the wand didn't belong to him, it wouldn't answer to him. This was not the case.

After 10 minutes of straight spell shooting, Hermione ran out of spells. She turned to face him. Her breathing was heavy. "She actually looks pretty attractive." Draco commented. "Her hair isn't _really_ a bird's nest like it used to be. And her cheeks have a subtle- wait! Hold it! Granger is not attractive! You hear me? _Not!_ It's just the side effects of staying in a small space with a female. Curse my raging hormones."

"This closet is coated in an anti-magic spell. Our wands are useless here. Well, mine is." She said plopping down, defeated.

"No kidding" he said in a harsh tone of voice. Hermione just thought he was angry because they were both stuck in here together for who knows how long, but that wasn't it. He was angry because he could not shove off his sudden attraction to her. And of course, also the fact that they were stuck in this small space together for eternity.

With her wand now useless, Hermione shoved it in her pocket. She made a loud, long groan, much to Draco's… discomfort.

"Do you _mind?_ Some people like to hear themselves think!" He said, clearly irritated.

Hermione just mumbled something along the lines of "touchy", but let it go. She didn't want to argue now or anytime soon. Who knows how much time they'll be spending with each other?

"Hey, Draco."

Draco's head shot up at the sound of his name. What was she playing at? Hermione noticed his suspicion, so she took the courtesy of explaining.

"It's now clear that we'll be spending a lot of time with each other," At this, Draco groaned and leaned his head back against the wall, now staring at the ceiling. Hermione ignored this, and continued. "and I think it would be wise if we make a truce."

"You mean an agreement stating that we won't kill each other?" Draco said, summing up the jist of it.

"Basically."

 **Author's Note:** I know, I know. My chapters are so short. But, I will try to create a new chapter each night. But, just so you know, I'll be gone in 2 weeks, so won't be updating for 1 week. Then I'll be back at it again (with the white vans). Sorry for that… Please comment! Give me suggestion, point out mistakes, or just give me your overall opinion on the chapter! I will answer every comment at the top of every chapter! So please, REVIEW!


	4. Apology (Not real chapter)

Apology

Sorry for the confusion for the people who are alerted when I update. I was just trying to fix a typo then... long story short I deleted all of my chapters, but I had them saved on Word, so I just reposted. No important updates. No need to reread the chapters, because there's nothing new. Just thought I would clear that up with you guys!

I also apologize for the people who don't follow me, because you are probably so bored and think my little story was pointless. I'm sorry for that.

Will create new chappy tomorrow! Until then, [foreign word meaning goodbye]


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling, not me. But I do own a microwave. I would trade for that.

 **Comments:**

Anna198630: Thank you commenting again. Good guessing. Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong… You'll just have to wait and see! Thanks for the continuous support! Now, Onward!

~DM~

Hermione held out her hand. Draco looked at it from the floor, suspicious that it might be poisoned. Slowly, he stood up, and walked towards her. He was about to shake her hand, but when their hands made contact, they both felt something. Something… like electricity. No, but that wasn't it. It was something… different. Both jumped away from each other. Hermione chewed on her lip, and Draco inspected his hand.

 _"_ _That was weird_ ," Draco thought. _"Our robes are charmed so they don't create static and shock us. Now my hand feels tingly. I wonder how long that's going to last. Stupid bloody- oh, my skin is so smooth today! Well, it's like this every day, but still! And to think, I don't moisturize. Just good breeding I presume"_ he thought looking at his hand with a proud look.

 _"_ _Why did that happen? It couldn't have been our robes … I did read something about when two people… no that can't be it"_ Hermione thought, shaking her head at the silly thought.

Things were painfully awkward after that. Both sat there silently. The only sound was the sound of their breathing. Both eventually fell asleep.

Light peaked through under the door and shined onto Hermione's face. She rolled over to be on her stomach, but something hard blocked her path. Scrunching up her face, she rolled back, and rolled into the figure again. She continued to do this until the figure got up and left her to her slumber. _"Probably Harry or Ron. We probably studied too hard last night or had another house drinking game…"_ she thought sleepily. _"I'll apologize to them in the morning for making them move. Right now, I just want to sleeeeepppppp" she thought, drifting back to sleep._

An hour later, Draco was wide awake. He tried falling back asleep after stubborn Granger continuously rammed his back with her body, but failed miserably. He waited a long time, about an hour. He was bored (again), and needed Granger to stop looking so peaceful.

"Wake up." He said, poking her with his foot.

"Nooooooo Haaaarrrryyyyy I don't waaaaaannnnnaaaaaa" she whined, rolling over to escape the foot.

"I knew you and scarhead were sleeping together. You two can't be separated. It nasty to watch really."

Hermione's eyes darted open. She the voice's owner. That snake! She scrambled onto her feet, and looked him cold in the eye.

"Number 1: Harry and I aren't sleeping together. We're just really good friends. Any brainless scumbag can see that. Number 2: I thought it was Harry because Ron, Harry and I sometimes study and play drinking games in the common room, so I thought we all were sleeping there. Number 3: I knew it wasn't Ron because Ron wouldn't wake me up this early. He would be sleeping. Duh. And Number 4: Friends are supposed to stay by your side and support you. That's what friends do. But of course, you wouldn't know because you have no friends!" She stated while Draco watched her dully. At the last part, his expression began to harbor one of anger.

"Number 1: I do have friends. Real friends. Blaise and Pansy." He saw Hermione's mouth open to budge in, so he quickly added, "Yes, I know I'm not including Crabbe and Goyle because they were my body guards, therefore, not my friends. Number 2: I believed that Weasel didn't sleep, because every day, he's dozing off in the middle of chewing his oatmeal, then it all falls out. He's probably not sleeping enough because he's shagging Lavender. Number 3: Before you question my motives, I only watch Weasel eat because Blaise and I, _my friend_ , take photos of him to show the Minister how dreadfully disgusting and revolting the Weasley's are. Number 5: YOU PLAY DRINKING GAMES?" Hermione looked at him with an unamused look.

"Of course we play drinking games. Every house does, even Ravenclaw" she said like this was a known fact.

"I just didn't expect little miss perfect to be a drinker. Probably can't even drink two sips before passing out" he said smugly.

"For your information _, ferret,_ I am a great drinker." She said ferret with venom in her tone.

"I bet I'm better than you. We Slytherins can drink gallons before going out cold. We stop sometimes because it gets boring. The endings always predictable, I win." His stature became straighter and sat there all smug, smirking.

"Well, we Griffindors win when we go against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

"Oh, that's no accomplishment. Anyone can beat those pixies. We kidnapped a Hufflepuff and betted with each other on how much he could drink before going out cold. Guy couldn't even finish his shot glass. Pathetic." Hermione watched him in horror. All she could squeak out was, "Who was it?"

Draco's face fell a little bit, maybe in shame. "Diggory."

Hermione felt the tears build in her eyes. Thinking about the idea of him being forced to drink alcohol made the tears fall freely. She tried not to sniff or wipe her face. Then it would be known she was crying, and Draco wouldn't just let it go. So there she was, silently crying, hugging her knees. _"Oh Cedric. Why did it have to be you! Did they hurt you? Oh, if they hurt you, I wouldn't be able to bear it. You weren't supposed to die! You should have survived! Why did you have to die? Oh, Cedric!"_ Hermione began to cry harder, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Then she began to hiccup.

Draco knew mentioning Diggory's name would hit a soft spot in Hermione. At his funeral, everyone was mourning, even him. He shouldn't have felt anything. He was taught not to love. Love makes the heart soft, making it easier to tear. But he couldn't help it. He couldn't be his smug self that day.

And now. Draco felt that same feeling now, like something was tugging at his heart. Hearing Granger cry was horrible. Her hiccups were delicate and soft. He scooted over to her, and patted her back awkwardly. Hermione threw herself into his arms, and sobbed powerfully. Draco was startled at first, but then he relaxed.

 _"_ _Do I stroke her hair? I feel like I should do that, but I don't know if that's too affectionate. Yeah, too touchy for me. But do I just sit here? I should comfort her somehow. No, father would skin me."_ Draco looked at her, and thought, _"Maybe sometimes people just need a shoulder to cry on."_

 **Author's note:** Just to clarify, nothing romantic is going on with Cedric and Draco. How does Hermione feel about Cedric? Were they good friends, or something more? What is to happen next? Leave a comment below, and let me know what you think! Shmanks, you da best!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Comments:**

Potter4Life: Thank you for the comment! I'm so glad you like it! I'd really love you to give me some more of your feedback!

Anna198630: I would love if you could comment for every chapter! Feel free to tell me if there are many errors or if you have suggestions for upcoming chapters! Oh, and I wanted to ask you something. I am thinking about starting a new fanfiction about Ron cheating on Hermione, and then Draco helps her make Ron jealous. Do you think I should do that? Because if so, I would need to temporarily stop on this one.

Potterwatchbriga: Thank you for the kind compliment! I would make them longer, but I don't really have that much time to, otherwise, I would. Sorry about the lengths, but I do add new chapters almost every day, so I hope that makes up for it!

~DM~

Soon, Hermione cried herself to sleep, and Draco was stuck with her in his arms. He tried to disregard the fact that she fit perfectly. Then he spotted something peaking from her robes. It was bright yellow, like the color of mustard. Gross. He made a face. He had never tried condiments. He never ate anything that required them. He carefully pulled it from the pocket of her robes. Once he identified what it was, he gasped, and dropped it like hot metal.

Underwear. They were underwear. But not just any underwear. Male underwear. Underwear for boys. And they belonged to a Hufflepuff. As clear as daylight, there was their house badger, surrounded by that horrendous shade of yellow.

 _"_ _Ok. I need some answers. There's no doubt that Hermione slept with somebody. But who? A Hufflepuff? Even Crabbe has higher standards than that! And why is she carrying this around with her? Disgusting."_ He glared at the piece of cclothing as he pocketed it. Settling down, Draco drifted off to sleep with the girl on his lap.

A few moments later, Hermione's eyes slowly opened. They were puffy from her tears. _"Why was I crying? I can't re- oh."_ She sighed longingly, and reached into her pocket. She froze. _"Where is it? I swear it was here before! Must have fallen out."_ She huffed frustrated, then nuzzled back into Draco's stomach, but then immediately remembered who this was. She stiffened, and slipped out of his embrace. Checking her watch, she saw it was 10:00am. _"Malfoy should get up."_

She got up, and shook him. He just flopped onto his back, still in a deep slumber. Furrowing her brow, she nudged him with her foot. Nothing. Getting on her hands and knees, she shook his shoulder vigorously. He still slept on. Giving up, she sat back down. Then she got curious. _"He could have taken them. You never know. I mean, he is a Slytherin."_ So she scooted over to his figure, lying with his back on the stone floor. She checked his left pocket. Empty. She leaned over to reach his other pocket. Her knees were on his left side, and her hands on his right, and her chest hovered over him. As she rummaged through his pocket, Draco's eyes fluttered open.

"Nice rack, Granger" Draco said as he smirked. What? It was the truth! At that moment, Hermione pulled out a certain pair of underpants.

"Nice knickers, Malfoy" Hermione said with the bright underpants hanging from her hand. Draco paled for a second, but then turned into a sneer.

"Oh yeah. I've been meaning to ask you about that." Draco gave her a look that told her to spill.

"Ah. It's a long story" said Hermione, blushing.

"Well, I've currently have got some time to spare" responded Draco, crossing his arms.

"Let's just say it's not a story I'm comfortable in sharing with you" Hermione said, clearly upset.

"Okay, but just so you know, I'm just going to assume you've been sleeping with a Hufflepuff."

"Like I care what you think." Hermione snapped this at him, but Draco wasn't fazed.

"Not fond on sharing huh? Ok then." He then pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He popped open the cap and took a long swig. Hermione watched in distain. When Draco finished, he saw this and laughed.

"Not much of a drinker as you claim you are." Draco looked at her, asking for an answer.

"It's not that, it's just that I don't approve of people drinking away their feelings" Hermione said with her arms now crossed.

"Then there's no problem with you drinking" he said, holding the bottle in front of her. She was about to refuse, but the thought of Cedric produced a horrible feeling. Glancing at the tempting bottle, she grabbed it and took a small sip.

"That wasn't a drink, that was a drop."

"Well, I like to pace myself."

"A competition I see?"

"Bring it on, ferret."

 **Author's Note:** As I mentioned in one of my comments, I was considering making a fanfiction about Ron cheating on Hermione, and having Draco help her make Ron jealous. But, doing that would mean me temporarily stopping this fanfiction. Tell me what you think I should do. Remember, I respond to every comment!


End file.
